onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gearbram/Gearbram in OPM! No Class (part 6) “Exam”
The day of the Hero Exam begun...i finished the tests quickly and got my results: *50 Physical (thanks to my new body) *49 Written (it was rather easy) *99 total, A-Class Me (finally stopped talking like a robot..): “I got into A-Class wow” Speaker: “”Glacius” (my fake name :P) there will be a seminar for succesful candidates at 16:00. Please come to lecture hall #4” Me: “Hmm i should go there...” I went to the lecture hall. There were a bunch of other heroes present. The A-Class hero, who is welcoming us is none other than....Blue Fire..... Blue Fire: “Welcome new heroes, i’m the A-Class hero Blue Fire and i’ll be the one who will show you the real path to be a hero” It was silent inside the hall, all of the heroes, including me are behaving. It seems that all of the other heroes have some sort of respect for this guy... Suddenly.... Speaker: “Alert!! Alert!!!! A monster went inside the building and wreaks havoc. The threat level is “Tiger”, be cautious!” Blue Fire: “You guys heard that, it’s your chance to show, of what kind of wood you are made” We left the hall and encountered the said monster... ???: “Ahh so you heroes came...I can finally have my revenge on you guys, especially on you Blue Fire!!! I will never forgive you, that you killed my little brother!” Threat level “Tiger”. The older one of the “'Mustache Brothers'”, “'Red Mustache Beast'”. A red furry beast with a big mustache. Red Mustache Beast: “My little brother only wanted some coins...i’ll revenge him!!” Blue Fire: “Hmpf he was a criminal, he deserved it to be cremated, the same goes for you!!!” Blue Fire shoot out a blue stream of fire, but the monster dodged it... Red Mustache Beast: “SUPER JUMP!!!” He jumped towards Blue Fire and used his next attack!! Red Mustache Beast: “COIN PUNCH!!!” I, of course wouldn’t allow it to hit him. I jumped in and blocked its punch with my artificial right arm. A shockwave like effect was shown. ???: “We take care of the rest!!!” Two of the other heroes attacked the beast, while it was distracted by me. They managed to hurt it so much, that it started to cough up blood. It obviously couldn’t fight anymore. Blue Fire: “Good work my fellow heroes, i’ll take care of the rest” Red Mustache Beast: “I give up..i can’t fight anymore..you guys won...” Blue Fire: “It doesn’t matter, if you give up or not. I’ll cremate you. Monsters like you doesn’t deserve to live......BLUE FIRE!!!!!” Red Mustache Beast: “Please forgive...me!!” Just when Blue Fire’s stream of fire was about to hit him..... Me: “'FREEZE'!!!!” I shot out a ice beam, that nullfied Blue Fire’s attack. Blue Fire: “...?! What is the meaning of this, if i may ask?” Me: “It gave up and cannot fight anymore, there is no need to kill it. We can just restrain it and put it into jail or something like that” Blue Fire: “It seems like, that you don’t get it, what it means to be a hero. You are a fool. The monster of course don’t really give up. It’s just a fraud, the evil and sinful must be cremated!!” When Blue Fire was about to shoot out fire again....i punched him as hard as possible with my natural left arm in his face!!!! Blue Fire: “Arrghh!!” His attack missed the target, because of the sudden punch of me, it instead hit the ceiling. The beast took the opportunity and escaped!! Blue Fire: “Look! What you have done!! It escaped!!! Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be a hero!” IN THE NEXT DAY...somewhere else... Staff Member: “...and that’s what happened...” ???: “Hmpf and someone like him was appointed to be A-Class..” Staff Member: “I actually think, he...” ???: “He isn’t worthy to be in the same class as me, that would put me in a bad light, put him into B-Class, until he learns how to swiftly implement justice” Staff Member: “I...I understand...” ???: “Excuse me, i have to go to a film set, i’m awfully busy now” A bit later, i got the letter, that they put me in B-Class and not in A-Class, probably due to this incident.... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts